Piscine
by LittleAstronaut
Summary: Kate rencontre un homme qu'elle connaît bien à la piscine...


Hello hello ! Me revoilà avec OS sur le Kibbs ! Merci à ceux qui ont déjà reviewer mes précédents OS ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus (mais juste un peu à la fin pour laisser une petite critique;D) !

Kate arriva joyeusement à la piscine. Elle donnait des coups de main à la buvette ou à l'entrée, en échange elle avait droit à une petite heure de nage gratuite le soir, elle ne la faisait pas tout le temps, juste quand elle en avait envie. Elle se changea et prit la direction de la buvette. Il n'y avait presque personne aujourd'hui quelques enfants s'amusaient dans la moyenne et quelques personnes nageaient dans la grande mais elle n'y fit pas trop attention. Elle sortit les bonbons qui étaient rentrés dans le local juste à coté. Elle resta un peu plus d'une heure et demi, quelques enfants et adolescents demandèrent des bonbons et soda, certains adultes demandèrent quant à eux des boissons alcoolisés. Un homme sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers la buvette pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la machine à café. Cet homme était en fait Gibbs, il s'avança vers la buvette, la serviette autour du coup en souhaitant demander un café. Il n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme.

- Un café s'il vous plait ?

- Serré comme d'habitude ? demanda Kate en se retournant, un sourire gravé sur son visage

- Kate ?

- Oui c'est bien moi ! déclara Kate en riant

- Oui comme d'habitude !

Elle prépara son café.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? demanda Gibbs un peu surpris de la trouvé dans un endroit pareil

- Je donne des fois des coups de main les week-end où on travaille pas c'est-à-dire pas souvent ! lui répondit Kate

Elle admirait son torse bronzé et musclé d'où descendaient quelques gouttelettes d'eau, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

- Te plaindrais-tu agent Todd ? dit-il en prenant le café que Kate lui tendait

- Pas le moins du monde Agent Gibbs ! déclara Kate un sourire en coin en prenant l'argent que l'ancien marin's lui donnait

Elle lui rendit la monnaie en souriant.

- Tu fais ça avec tous tes week-end de libre ? demanda Gibbs un peu étonné

- Non mais presque j'aime bien donné un coup de main de temps en temps, lui répondit la jeune femme

Gibbs bu la fin de son café en silence. Soudain une femme s'avança vers eux.

- Oh non pas elle, grogna Gibbs

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kate

- Cette femme veut sortir avec moi ! murmura l'ancien marin's

- Et toi tu ne veux pas si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Kate en riant

- Ouais !

La jeune femme blonde était à présent à quelques pas d'eux.

- Coucouuuu Jethrooo ! Ça va ?

- Hum oui...

Kate était morte de rire au fond d'elle et un peu jalouse aussi. Ça ne l'étonnait pas que Gibbs ne veuille pas sortir avec elle. Bimbo peut-être mais rien dans le cerveau. Une fille pour DiNozzo quoi. Elle décida de venir en aide à l'ancien marin's. Elle posa une main sur celle de Gibbs.

- Chéri tu pourrais aller faire les courses demain s'il te plait ?

Gibbs fut surpris de la réaction de Kate mais quand il la regarda il vit que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour faire déguerpir la blonde.

- Mais bien sur ! dit-il en faisant un grand sourire

Ce sourire surprit Kate, il faut dire qu'en deux ans de travail elle ne l'avait jamais vu juste son petit sourire en coin qui fallait bien l'avouer la faisait craquer.  
>La blonde les regarda, Kate d'abord puis Gibbs, déçue. Elle s'en alla quelques secondes après. Kate souriait très largement.<p>

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda l'ancien marin's

- La tête qu'elle a fait ! dit-elle morte de rire

Un silence s'installa. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer. Gibbs jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule, il était déjà 18h30, la piscine allait fermer dans quelques minutes. Il décida donc de briser le silence.

- J'te ramène ? demanda Gibbs

- Si tu veux, je suis venue en bus de toute façon

- Ok je vais me changer, je t'attend dehors

- Ça marche je rentre tout et j'arrive !

Gibbs partit en direction du vestiaire des hommes tandis que Kate rangeait tout le matériel. Une jeune femme arriva avec un grand sourire.

- Hey Kate, dis-moi qui est ce bel étalon avec qui tu viens de parler ?

- Ah Sasha ! C'est mon patron... Gibbs

- C'est donc lui dont tu me parles tout le temps ? Eh ben je comprend que tu sois amoureuse de lui !

- Sasha... gronda Kate

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas obliger de le crier !

Quelques secondes passèrent. Kate rangeait, son amie vint l'aider.

- Tu peux finir je dois y aller ? demanda Kate en souriant

- Ok a une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu m'appelle pour tout me raconter ! déclara Sasha en souriant

- Si tu veux. Bon j'y vais au week-end prochain ou à plus tard, dit Kate en l'embrassant

- A plus tard et bonne chance, lui lança Sasha avec un clin d'oeil

Kate se changea rapidement et sortit. Gibbs l'attendait sur le parvis de la piscine, son sac à la main.

- On peut y aller ? demanda l'ancien marin's

- Ouais c'est bon, dit Kate avec un petit sourire

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Gibbs conduisait à une allure normale, pour une fois se dit Kate.

- Merci, souffla Gibbs

- De quoi, demanda Kate un peu étonnée

- D'avoir fait déguerpir la blonde !

- Mais de rien ! déclara Kate en souriant

Ils parlèrent un peu du NCIS et de d'autres choses insignifiantes jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement de Kate une demi-heure plus tard.

- Et voilà ! déclara Gibbs de bonne humeur

- Tu veux venir boire un café ? demanda la jeune femme

- Ouais pourquoi pas... lui répondit-il

Ils sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Kate appela l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussé quelques secondes après. Ils montèrent dedans et Kate appuya sur le bouton de son étage. La montée dura quelques secondes, aucune paroles ne furent échangées. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils sortirent. Kate prit sa clé, ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer Gibbs dans son appartement.

- Je vais faire le café fais comme chez toi !

Gibbs s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Kate revienne avec son café. Il observa un peu l'appartement de Kate, sobre élégant et très beau en même temps, exactement l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. L'appartement était bien à l'image de Kate. La jeune femme ramena deux cafés quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tendit le café à Gibbs qui le prit et qui la remercia d'un sourire "à la Gibbs". Ils burent leur café en silence. Les yeux dans les yeux, à mesurer l'intensité du bleu ou la beauté du marron. L'ancien marin's reposa sa tasse sur la table basse une fois le café finit. Il se leva accompagné de Kate quelques secondes plus tard.

- A demain Kate

- A demain, souffla-t-elle

Il voulait partir mais il ne pouvait pas, il était comme accroché à ses yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement mais surement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand le portable de Kate sonna. Gibbs baissa la tête, elle râla intérieurement et décrocha.

- Allo

- Euh Kate tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Non Tony tu te débrouille j'en ai marre ! Appelle Gibbs, McGee ou Abby mais débrouille toi !

- Mais Kate...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme lui raccrocha au nez. Gibbs commença à partir mais Kate le rattrapa par le bras.

- Attends !

Soudain Kate se sentie idiote d'avoir fait ça surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune raison à part le fait qu'elle aimait Gibbs un peu trop pour une relation patron/employé ou même amis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que les lèvres de l'ancien marin's se scellèrent aux sienne. Elle approfondit le baiser et passa les mains autour du coup de son patron qui la rapprocha contre lui et mit ses mains dans son dos. Kate se colla encore plus à Gibbs, lui montrant jusque où elle voulait aller. Elle sentit Gibbs réagir à sa proposition et sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle le mena vers sa chambre, une fois rentré il la plaqua contre la porte.  
>Le lendemain matin Kate se réveilla doucement dans les bras de son amant, les premiers rayons perçaient à travers les rideaux. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il dormait encore. Elle se cala encore plus contre lui. Gibbs se réveilla en sentant Kate remuer. Il regarda l'heure au réveil, il était neuf heures. Il remarqua que Kate était réveillé alors il l'embrassa.<p>

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormit aussi tard, déclara Gibbs en souriant à Kate

- Te ferais-je de l'effet agent Gibbs ? demanda Kate en de moquant gentiment

- Il se pourrait bien que oui ! continua Gibbs sur le même ton

Il se redressa et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

- Dis-moi Tony t'appelles souvent comme ça ?

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! feignit Gibbs

- Mouais moi je...

Elle venait d'être coupé par les lèvres de Gibbs qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes.  
>Ils passèrent leur dimanche en amoureux la plupart des weekends qui suivirent aussi.<p>

Et voilà c'est finis, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Dans tous les cas laissez une petite review ;D !

Et puis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissé.


End file.
